1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to an aircraft restraint device for aircraft equipped with covered wheel assemblies to reduce wind drag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art in restricting the movement of an aircraft while starting the engine by hand propping the propeller, are the use of small chocks forward of the aircraft tire. The risks of the aircraft jumping the chocks and injuring persons and property is very high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,420 addresses this problem in a more secure manor, by providing front and rear guard elements that the wheel cannot jump out of. The prior art does not adequately provide a solution to the restraint problem when the aircraft is using wheel fairing devices over the wheel assemblies. The wheel fairings are very light weight in design and are fragile.
An object of this invention is to allow use of wheel fairings while providing positive restraint to the aircraft during engine start up.
It is an object of this device to be less costly to manufacture, easier to carry, and lighter in weight than the prior patent. This invention can be used on aircraft with or without wheel fairings and with varying ground conditions.
It is also intended to improve security to parked aircraft by simply securing a cable, etc., around aircraft landing gear strut and vertical restraint and pad locking.